Meeting you once again
by Lucky Amy
Summary: Max is just a normal rich girl. Dean Winchester is a solider.What happens when they meet each other once again and fall in love.Will Max's parents separate them for good? Will dean ever tell her how he felt or will he leave her thinking that she will have a better life without him? Can they have a future together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Max! Honey its time to wake up. My mom ordered while sitting on the edge of my bed and kissing my cheeks.

Mommy go awayyy, I need to sleep. I replied wrapping my blanket around my face so I can't hear what she is saying.

You know I heard you coming late last night so you better come down and have breakfast with me and your daddy otherwise I will tell him and he will be angry if he found out that you stay outside way past your curfew time last night. My mom said in a threatening voice.

Oh okay mom let me just change. I said rubbing my eyes and making my way towards the washroom.

That's my girl. She said making her way out of my room.

Great I hate jack for making me come to that party last night and making me stay late that night. But the party was awesome with lots of hot boys and lots and lots of alcohol but thanks to my dad for giving me the whole you cant have alcohol before you are 22 honey and that you have to share you first drink with you husband. It was tradition and I was in charge of keeping the tradition alive since I am their one and only child. I mumbled to myself while taking shower.

I came out of the washroom and made my way to my cabinet and look at all my wonderful dresses that my mother bought me .I stood there 5 mins thinking what I should wear today damn do we have to be this rich.i cursed

At last I put my yellow dress on with a pair of back heels and small heart shaped diamond earring. Then I applied a little bit of black liner and a little base to hide my dark circles so daddy cant find out me staying late at a few parties for a couple of nights and at last I put some lip gloss on and made my way downstairs.

Look finally my sleeping beauty is awake. My dad said in a sarcastic tone.

Sorry dad I was studying till midnight last night so didn't heard the alarm beep. I lied

Well its okay bunny you made it here so that's all that counts. He said smiling.

Okay stop you chit chat and let's eat. My mother ordered while sitting on the seat next to my father.

Hey Adam! Did you told Max about you guests that are arriving this afternoon. My mom asked my dad.

Which guests? Do I know them? I asked.

Oh I forgot. My dad said hitting his head. Actually max you know that I had a nanny when I was a kid right? My dad asked and I nodded. Then you probably know that I loved her more than my mother and she had a little girl too.

Yeah you told me….

So Max my nanny died but her daughter Angela I met her accidentally a few days ago so I asked her to come to our house for a few days and her son he is a solider …but that guy knows a lot of things so I asked her to ask him to teach you horse ridding which you told me you will love to learn one day. So they are coming this afternoon I want you to show them you best behavior okay. They are important. My dad said the last line in a serious tone.

Okay daddy I will be on my best behavior .I replied smiling.

So max I want to talk to you about something. My mother asked me while sitting in the kitchen drinking her favorite herbal tea.

Yeah mom. I replied flipping through the pages of the vogue magazine.

So your father told you that the nanny had a son too right? My mom asked me.

Yeah so?

So look I happen to know that her son is very charming and handsome so I want you to stay away form him as far as possible and during the time when he will teach you the horse ridding be serious with him okay? She ordered in a serious tone.

Mom what the hell are you talking about? I asked looking at her not understanding a bit the point she was trying to make.

Look I know these kind of guys okay he is not rich so when he will come here and see that you are the only child we have he will surely try to flirt with you or seduce you so he can have all of our property. Look I just want you to remember that we want a good guy for you one who is rich and can provide you the luxuries that we gave you okay honey? My mom said.

I opened my mouth to say something but my dad called me and my mom and we went left the kitchen and went into our living room where my dad was sitting on the sofa with two people.

Hey Angela this is max my daughter and max this is Angela. My dad introduced us.

HI! .I said shaking Angela's hand.

Hi bunny. She replied.

Bunny? Huh how do you know my nickname? I asked her confusingly.

I was here when you were born I took care of you for 11 months but then I had to go but while we were here everyone called you bunny and believe me you looked like a bunny too. She said smiling.

Ahhh not fair I am a grown women and you guys still call me bunny. I said in a sad voice making everyone laugh.

Ahh so max I want you to meet dean. My dad said pointing towards a handsome guy standing beside him. Dean this is max and max this is dean.

Hi Max! He said taking my hand and placing a small yet soft kiss on it which made me shiver.

Ahh hi! I replied.

Max show dean his room and then give him a tour of the house. My dad ordered.

Yeah dad okay! I replied and asked dean to come with me.

He followed me up to up the stairs and then to his room. I had to say the way he touched my hand was still making me shiver. There was something about him that was kind of working on me like magic. When I saw him downstairs he was the most handsome man I ever saw. His hazel colored eyes were so beautiful that I can just keep staring at them for months without blinking. And you can see through his eyes that his soul was pure. My mom described him wrong. Totally wrong.

Hey are you okay? He asked me making me jump because I was so lost in my thinking I didn't realized I took him to the terrace.

Yeah I am …oh sorry .I replied looking at where I bought him.

NO its okay! If you guys don't have a spare room I can manage here. He said smiling and his lips were so perfect that I just wanted to kiss him right here.

No we have a spare room sorry I was lost in my thoughts so let me show you your room. I said and moved downstairs showing him his room which was next to mine.

Wow it's really nice, much better that my room at my home. He said checking out the whole room.

Glad you liked it and hey if u need anything just call me okay. I told him before making my way out of his room.

So you still don't remember me huh? He asked and I turned around to look at him.

What? I was 11 months old when you mom worked here so blame this on the small kid not me.

No I mean we came to visit again when you were like 6 but judging from the looks of your face I take that as you don't remember me. He said smiling.

Ahh sorry I can't remember anything.i replied and at the same time wanting to beat myself up for not remembering this hot item.

So does this refresh your memory .He said coming closer to me and looking into my eyes for a few seconds before placing his warm sweet soft lips on mine and then he kissed me.

I kissed him back allowing his tongue to enter my mouth and rubbing my hands through his hair. Just as the kiss was going to become more heated he pushed himself away leaving me to stand there catching my breath.

We stood there for a few seconds and then he finally opened his mouth to say something.

Does this ring a bell? He asked.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something a memory of my childhood hit me out of the blue.

Flashback

Hey Max! What are you doing here, everyone is waiting inside for you we are going to open the Christmas presents. The 11 year old dean said while running toward me.

Leave me alone dean. The 6 year old I snapped.

Why are you crying? He asked while sitting beside me on the garden chair.

That jerk…..I mean jack kissed that bitch Cassie …I hate …him…I mean I loved him dean and I wanted to steal his first kiss…but…he…kissed that bitch…I said sobbing.

Well I am going to beat the shit out of him. Dean said standing up but I grabbed his hand.

Are you mad Deanie? If mommy found out about me thinking like this she is going to eat my brains out so shut up and sit here. I replied still sobbing.

Hell max he hurt you and I can't stand anyone hurting my best friend. Dean said in an angry tone.

So then you kiss me …Come on hurry up. I ordered him while getting close to him.

Are you in your damn mind I would never kiss you okay? He said moving away form me.

Dean Winchester you better get your ass over here or I'll tell mommy you kissed me without my permission and you even used you tongue. I threatened him.

Are you threatening me? He said coming closer to me.

No just warning you …now come on kiss me mommy made chocolate brownie I have to go in there and eat it before that jerk jack and that bitch Cassie eats all of that.

Where did you learn to curse that way…?

I see a lot of TV …mommy thinks I am watching cartoons but I switch channels when she goes to her room. I replied grinning. Now kiss me or do I need to go in there and tell them you raped me?

Do you even know what rape is? He asked laughing and rubbing his hands on his head.

Yeah I know what rape is …it's a bad thing like I was watching this show on TV and this guy said he raped a girl and then the cops locked him away for 30 years so I guess rape is a bad thing …ENOUGH ..Now kiss me. I didn't even completed my sentence and this lips came thrashing onto mine and well I didn't knew what what a kiss felt like but this thing feelings his lips on mine was a awesome thing even for a six year old girl.

Now if anyone ever found out about this I'll crazy murder you .I threatened him.

But max an advice for you, you need to stop watching TV .He said grinning.

Whatever Bitch. I said

Jerk. He replied.

End of flashback

I stood there like a statue remembering all these things how I used to play with him and that kiss, what an awesome kiss that was and what an awesome kiss this was. He was a great kisser that was for sure.

Are you okay? He said coming closer to me.

Yeah Deanie I am .I replied grinning.

Deanie huh…Now you remember that's good you always used to call me deanie to mock me.

Yeah I remember, I can't believe I forgot all this.

Its okay its not your mistake its been 16 years and we never came back after that so …..I hope I can forgive you.

Yeah thanks….

So I am really sorry if I crossed a line kissing you like this .he apologized

Don't worry about that I made you kissed me once so this sums that up. I said and we both laughed.

After that I gave him a full tour of our house and during all this I could feel that his eyes was on me but I can't blame him hell I was checking him out too.

So I guess you liked our house. I asked when he was entering his room.

Are you kidding me its beautiful just like you. He replied and I felt myself blushing and my cheeks turning red.

So I guess good night then see you in the morning. I said making my way toward my room.

Good night. He replied smiling then shutting his door.

I went inside my room and then to my washroom and sat in the tub thinking about him. I just couldn't get this man out of my mind. He was so pure that you can see this pure and kind soul through his eyes. I know my mom wanted me to marry a rich guy and he happy but for the first time I realized in my life that you can't buy happiness and love with money. I knew he was middle class and not as rich as we are but I can't help myself. Now that I met him I can't think of spending my whole life with anyone luxuries are nothing compared to him. I think I am falling for him and then I went out of the tub and made my way to my bed and I closed my eyes and shortly after that I fall asleep.

_**Hey guys I Hope you like this story. I was in my washroom and this idea popped into my mind and I knew I had to write this. So if you guys enjoy this so review and you will get more. There is a lot of drama coming soon with her mom asking her to stay away form dean…So what should she do? Any ideas? Hit me with you best ideas and I'll see what we can do with this story. And do remember to review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Good morning guys! I said making my way towards the dining room and pulling a seat to sit.

Good Morning! Bunny come on sit next to ordered.

Dad is it necessary to call me bunny every single day? I asked angrily.

So where is dean? I asked my father.

I guess he is still asleep, he told me he was very tired form all the travelling. Angela replied.

Oh …okay should I go wake him up. I asked not looking towards my mother.

Yeah that will be good and hey Max take some breakfast with you upstairs and when he eats it why don't you take him out and show him the neighborhood. My dad replied.

Oh okay daddy. I replied taking the tray in my hands and making my way up the stairs smirking.

I thought of knocking at the door but changed my mind and went straight inside. I saw him lying on the bed. He had the body of an angel. He was perfect in every sense. I could do him right here, I thought to myself. I tried to wake him up but it was all in vain. He was a deep sleeper. So I sat on the edge of the bed and started whispering in his ears. I had a plan.

Ohhhhhhhhh deannnn …ohhh …wow don't stop…ahhh right there….I whispered in his ears and I knew I would bust out laughing any moment but I had to control myself. It was just started and I didn't planned on ending it. Not so soon.

Ahh deaaannnn .I continued.

Max don't stop honey...I need you to cum with me…..he replied after my several tries.

I had to say I was surprised at first that was he really having a sex dream about me. This thought made me turned on.

I wont stop unless you want me too…..deaaann ahh I am so close...Made me cum…I said and by surprise his hand grabbed me and pushed me on the bed.

Do you really think I was asleep? He whispered in my ears and then opened his eyes and started laughing.

You are an ass let me go…I ordered pushing him away but he just gripped my hand tightly making me fall to the bed one more time.

Oh come on you haven't finished what you started…Aren't you gonna make me cum Max? He asked grinning.

Ohh I can make you cum so hard you wont be able to move but right now honey you got to stop messing with me and eat this shit and come on we have a lot of things to do dad asked me to show you the town…So Chop Chop...I smiled before I pushed him away and made my way to the table where his breakfast tray was lying.

So can I ask you a personal question? He asked making his way towards the small table in the room where his breakfast was.

Yeah shoot…I replied.

How many times have you had sex? …he asked and I was surprised.

That none of your business…

Well yeah you are right but I have to say the things you were saying to me really turned me on maybe you have a lot of experience. He said smirking and coming closer to me.

Bitch! I never had sex okay …but I can't deny that I never watched tons of porn movies. I replied grinning and pushing him away.

Max seriously you need to stop watching TV ….Its seriously destroying your brain. He said eating his omelet and laughing.

Yeah whatever all the harm is done Deanie ….cant undo it…but you have to agree that I know a lots of good tricks I am going to make some man really happy one day. I told him giving him a wink.

You know I don't know want to hear the rest of it….Ewwww

Whatever your loss … god you eat like a hen…I said looking at his plate which was still full. Do you want to spend all this day eating or wanna do something else? Come on hurry up I am going to my room to get dressed so whenever you are ready just knock my door okay? I told him making my way out of his room and to mine.

I have to say I was really ashamed he was awake during my whole sex prank….But at least it turned him on…..I thought to myself before turning on the shower and grabbing my shampoo.

After 3 hours…..

So you were right this town is really worth seeing it's beautiful. Dean said driving the car.

Yeah but you are really ruining its beauty by listening to this weird band and these ewww songs.

Its ac\dc one of the best bands in the world. He snapped

Well do u even know why are they called Ac\Dc? Because those are the only power chords they know. I said and then laughed.

Not funny bunny ….And well you are in my car now there's a rule…driver picks the music and shotgun shits his or in your case her cakehole. He replied smirking.

Whatever…but still….I tried to say something but my phone started ringing. It was jack.

_Hey jack….can't talk to you right now ...am busy so I'll call you later_

_Amy Just listen its…..As he was going to say something I disconnected the call._

You should have listened to him maybe it was something important. Dean replied in a serious tone.

Ah you don't know him everyone time he calls it's always something bad …last time I had to pick him up from jail because he got drunk and went around the neighborhood naked. I replied remembering how much money I had to pay to the officer to make him not press any charges on him

Oh Well max he can't be that bad remember you had a crush on him. He replied looking towards me and grinning.

Well shut up bitch and try to keep your eyes on the road. I don't want to die this young especially virgin. I replied and just then my phone rang once more. I looked at the screen and it was jack. That asshole. He wasn't going to let me spent some alone time with dean. I pressed the green button and bought the phone to my ears.

_Look Assbutt I don't have time for your shit now so if u call me one more time... I am going to eat you alive okay? I snapped._

_But Max please just hear me out for one minute it's really important. He begged. _

_Shoot! I replied._

_I did something and huh…..cassie she is blackmailing me and I don't know what to so …please I am freaking out …please Max you are the only person to help me please …He begged again so loud that even dean could hear his voice._

_What the hell did you do now huh…..Don't tell me you are fooling around the neighborhood naked once more._

_No…..it's not that... He replied._

_So did you rape someone? I asked and dean laughed._

_No …._

_Then?_

_Please just meet me at the coffee shop I'll tell you everything. He begged._

_NO YOU LISTEN TO ME CALL ME ONE MORE TIME AND YOU ARE DEAD….You get that YOUR ARE DEAD...I replied through gritted teeth...But at the same time dean took the phone from me and placed it to his ears._

_Hey jack it's me dean ….look tell us where you are and we will be there. Dean replied and I gave him a slap on his shoulder._

_Ahhh max that hurts... Dean said._

_Ahh guys sorry if you are busy I'll wait for you just come when you are done. I don't want to ruin it for max especially when she is having her first time. Jack replied hearing the voices and guessing that we were having sex._

_What? ….No jack ….she just slapped my shoulder nothing more...We will be there in an hour. Okay?_

_Okay! Thanks man…I appreciate your help…. Jack replied and disconnected the call._

What the hell! Dean why in sweet god's name would to agree to meet him? I asked him angrily.

Max come on he was telling the truth I could tell from the sound of his voice and beside he is your friend it's your duty to help him. He replied.

Yeah is there a way to tell how many times do you have to help them because believe me I have lost count of how many time I helped that jerk. I replied through gritted teeth.

At the coffee shop

I knew Max you would come after all you are my best friend. He said standing up from his chair and coming towards me to hug me.

Touch me and I will punch you so hard that you will open your eyes in hell. I warned him looking straight into his eyes and his eyes widened with fear.

Ah don't mind her jack. She is in bad mood today. Dean said shaking jack's hand.

Oh look who is here …Dean Winchester man I remember you it's been so long like 16 years and you are still handsome. Wow man thank god you don't live here otherwise guys like us wouldn't get a chance to get laid. He said still shaking his hand and grinning.

Ah thank god someone remembers me. Dean said sarcastically looking at me.

Yeah well you should date him dean since you guys are still shaking hands and not letting go of each other. Are you both gay…? I said and then instantly changed my mind not wanting to hear jack's answer and said ….Wait don't answer that.

They heard me and quickly let go of each other's hand.

So what's the problem jack? Dean asked.

First Max have to promise she will not kill me. Jack said with puppy dog eyes and looking at me.

No jack honey I wouldn't kill you…..I'll eat you alive .I said and dean shook his head.

No jack just tell us what's wrong...She will not harm you in any way I guarantee. Dean said patting on his shoulder.

Oh okay Max…. ah the thing is that you were right about Cassie. Jack said and got scared when he saw my eyes filled with anger.

You asshole! I told you remember to stay away from her right? I snapped slapping his shoulder.

Max what is wrong with you today calm down…will someone tell me what's wrong. Dean asked curiously.

Jack honey tell him the whole story. I told him and pulled out a seat to sit on it and waited for jack to begin his story.


	3. Chapter 3

So jack honey tell dean the whole story. I told him and then pulled out a seat to sit on and waited for jack to begin his story.

Look man...You remember Cassie right? Jack asked dean.

Yeah I do. She was your friend and you liked her and that's all I can remember. Dean replied.

Yeah I liked her. I mean she is so hot who wouldn't but the thing is that she wasn't that interested in me and max always hated her if you remember.

Yeah I do. Dean replied looking at me and believe me I know the reason too but that's not important right now so what were you saying? Dean asked pushing his chair next to mine and then he placed his hands on the table and rested his chin on his hands and continued to look at jack like he was saying something really interesting

Yeah well about a year ago she just asked me out I have to say I was shocked at first but I didn't wanted to push my luck and we started dating after that. Max always said she had something up her sleeves but you know man I was in love. Jack replied and then shook his head. OR I thought I was but then she started asking me for things like I bought her a car some necklaces and even a cute puppy …well that was a really expensive puppy. He said going into a deep thought.

Can we get to the main story please jack I don't have all day. I told him sarcastically.

Yeah well now a few days ago she asked me to buy her an apartment but when I told her that I couldn't buy her that because well my dad...He kind of stopped my allowance...She threatened me that she has some naked photos of us …..He looked at us for a moment and then continued. Having sex and the deadline was today ….he looked at me. So my savior I am literally begging you please get me out of this trouble because if those photos ended up getting viral my dad well …he'll kill me.

You deserve that. First of all you never listened to me when I told you to stay away from her, second I helped you so many times that even I lost count of how many times I helped you and third if he kills you tell him to bury you at that old house on church street so the cops wont find your body. I replied and then stood up from the chair.

Max please just one time please...I promise I'll do whatever you say and I promise this will be the last time. He begged.

Look Jack you don't have to beg we'll help you. Dean said patting his shoulder.

Yeah he'll help you. I told them.

Oh come on max he is your best friend and just help him out his once okay. Dean said looking at me with his puppy dog eyes and I just melted.

Well just this once and you'll bring me that special ice-cream from Miss Murphy's shop everyday plus you will have to pick up my laundry form the dry cleaners too for 3 months. Am I clear? I said in a sharp tone.

As crystal. Thank you very much and I love you so much. You are so awesome. He said hugging me

I know. I replied hugging him back.

After 4 hours (At jack's house).

So again max what the hell are you doing on your laptop since we got here? You do know we have to come up for a plan to save jack. Dean asked for the hundredth time since we got here while drinking beer.

For the hundredth time dean I am telling you that I have something Important saved on my laptop. It's just that my cousin used it for a week last month so that bitch replaced some of my files.

Well would you like to tell me what the hell is so important saved on your laptop? Dean asked sarcastically.

Deanie shut up….ahh I got it yesssssss. I told them with excitement.

Where's jack? I asked dean.

He's in his room, he said this was boring the crap out of him so he went upstairs. Dean said and then shouted. Jack man …she got it, she found the file get your ass down here.

After some moments of shouting and screaming his name again and again he finally came downstairs with headphones in his ears.

What did you find exactly? I am just asking because I just don't want to get my hopes high because today is the deadline and I know my sweet naked totally worth million pictures are going viral but then again what did you find? Jack asked me with an innocent face and dean and I both busted out laughing and then we felt bad so we came with a serious look on our face.

Well guys! Look at these awesome pictures. I bought my laptop closer to them so they could see it too. And after some moments their eyes widened with excitement and curiosity.

So you like them? I asked them.

Wow max ….girl have I ever told you how much I love that bitch can't blackmail me. Jack said and then started jumping up and down on the sofa.

Max where exactly did you get these naked pictures of Cassie and this man whatever his man is? Dean asked curiously.

Yeah max I want to know too. Jack said

Well remember jack I told you I have dirt on everyone and how I got these pictures...Well I don't think you will like the answer to that. I said placing my laptop on the table and picking up my cell phone.

Hey who are you calling? Jack asked

Well Cassie, douche bag .I replied…..looks like we are going to have a deal.

So jack why do you always have to call me when I am in the middle of something important? And why are Max and this cute and handsome guy doing here. Well judging from the look on their face I'll take it as you told them didn't you? Cassie replied coming in the house and sitting on the sofa.

Yeah he did. I replied grinning.

Oh well I never wanted you to find out but I guess that's for good because now you rich girl can help your best friend buy me an apartment otherwise this idiot's pictures are going online. She said taking jack's pictures out of her bag.

Well nice bag you got there where did you get it? Oh let me guess one of your horny male friends gifted this to you right? I asked her smirking.

Bitch… she said

Oh no come on I nicknamed you bitch a long time ago so you have to think of another name. I told her.

Well jack I don't have time for this do u have the money or not? She asked him.

No but I have something….jack tried to said something but she stood up from the sofa and grabbed her purse showing that she was going to go now.

Look just listen to me. You don't have to do this you can do so much better so please just give me the pictures and we can all go to our houses and let's just call it a night. Dean told Cassie smiling.

What the hell is he doing? Why don't he just show her the pictures? Jack asked me confusingly

Does it look like I know? I told him

Look cutie I can give you the pictures and I don't even want the money but you have to go out with me tonight. Okay? Cassie asked dean while touching his chest.

Wow wow …dean get the hell out of here and you missy you give me the pictures or otherwise your naked pictures go viral. I pushed dean away and told Cassie showing her the pictures of her having sex with a what looks like a 70 year old man.

What did you get these? She asked checking out the pictures her eyes widened with fear and anger.

Well I have my ways. So we have a deal or not? I asked her

Okay here take these pictures and before you ask I promise these are not copies they are real. She said taking the pictures out of her bag and then I handled her my laptop so she can delete hers.

In the car

So I am happy that jack will live now. Dean said while driving the car and grinning.

Yeah and all thanks to you because honestly I was not going to help him this time but you asked and he begged so I agreed. I told him.

You are lying...

About what?

You not helping him look max the one thing I know for sure about you is that you have a kind heart .You don't show it for you ego purposes but that doesn't means that you are bad. He said pushing the brakes of the car and looking at me.

Well what makes you so sure dean? I asked him smiling.

I don't know I just kind of think sometimes like I know you. He said touching my face.

How? I asked looking in his sweet green eyes.

I told you I don't know. He said coming closer to me.

So what do u know then? I asked him and I have to say I wasn't sure what I was asking him because all my attention was on his lips which were inches apart from mine.

I know that I want to kiss you right now. He said and his lips came onto mine and his tongue gently messaged my lower lip and then he pushed me closer to him and I sat on his lap and we started kissing each other hungrily.

Max I think we should stop…it's not right. Dean said breathlessly.

What? Just dean don't be a mood killer. I said kissing him.

Look I really like you so let's just go slow okay? Please he asked again.

Well okay but you owe me big time. I told him sitting on my seat again.

Okay I do bunny. Dean said smiling.

At home

Well I think everyone is asleep now so you want to come to my room. I asked dean while coming in the house and slamming the entrance door.

Well bunny I will do anything if you ask me in this sweet tone. He said grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him.

Well for starters how about you stop calling me bunny seriously I hate this nickname. I said

You wish is my command … dean said but then he stopped and suddenly let go of me when we heard someone coming downstairs.

Who could that be? I asked him.

I don't know remember max it's your house. He said sarcastically.

Shut up bitch. I said

Max honey are you home? And look dean is with you too. I was starting to get worried. My mom said coming downstairs and looking at me and then dean.

Well Mrs. Mary we were at jack's house he wanted help with something so we stayed out late. It won't happen next time. Dean said smiling.

Well I hope so look dean the thing is that my little girl here doesn't know what or who is good or bad for her and I don't want anyone taking advantage of her so I like her to be home at midnight so I could sleep peacefully. My mom said sarcastically standing close to dean and looking at my lipstick marks on his chin.

Well I will make sure of that next time that she is home by midnight and well Mrs. Mary it's getting late so I guess I should go to sleep good night to you and good night max. He said smiling and looking at me.

Good night dean. I said kissing his cheeks and I could see my mom face was so filled wit anger that it was like she could burst any minute.

So max would you care to explain where you were with that guy? And please I want the truth. My mom asked me when she heard dean getting in his room upstairs and shutting the door.

Mom he told you the whole story a few moments ago now I am getting sleepy so I am going to my room. I told her and then just when I was about to climb the stairs she grabbed my arm and pushed me back.

Do you really think I am blind or that dumb that I can't see the lipstick marks on his lips? She asked me her eyes filled with anger.

Mom what the hell is your problem that's none of your business now let me go. I tried to free my arm but it was all in vain.

Not till I get some answers.

Okay mom I kissed him and I even wanted to get to second base with him but you know what he said no because he is not what you think he is, you are totally wrong about him so I don't care what you think because and I think that I am in love with him. I snapped

Get this all back right now you don't love him. She snapped back

No I won't take this all back and you know what this is my damn life and I will do what I want to do so you stay the hell out of it. I pushed her back and then started making my way upstairs.

Don't make me do something I will regret max. She shouted

Do whatever you want to do. I said and then opened my door and went inside my room.

My mom can't decide how I will live my life I am a 22 year old girl I can make my own decisions and my decision is that I am not leaving dean no matter how much she tries. I thought to myself while lying on my bed and then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

So max tell me one more time why the hell did you dragged me to the roof at 5 am in the morning. Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

Come on deanie just shut up…it should rise by now…..okay here it is….look isn't it beautiful. I said pointing towards the rising sun.

Yeah it beautiful but I have seen something more beautiful than this scenery. He said coming closer to me.

Ahan seriously what could possibly be more beautiful than this? I asked looking at him.

You. He whispered in my ear.

Dean baby come on you don't have to flatter me to make me have sex with you I am always ready. I said kissing his cheeks.

Yeah max I know .You and all this sex talk. Seriously max how many porn movies have you watched to turn you into this sex wanting freak. He said sarcastically.

Yeah yeah very funny. But if you do want to know then I would say that I seriously lost count of how many porn movies I saw but it would probably be in the low hundreds. I said and then he laughed.

Look max I want to talk to you about something. He said with a serious look on his face and I knew what dean was going to talk about so I thought of making something up and getting away from dean as far as possible right now.

Hey you know what dean we'll talk later I ahh…am feeling super sleepy right now so why don't we talk in the morning. I said and tried to slip away but he grabbed my hand.

I know you don't want to talk about this but please I want to make something clear so just for my sake listen me out okay? He asked pulling me closer to him.

But dean …

Please?

Okay …But you better make this quick okay! I said

Okay. He replied.

Max...He said taking my hands in his hands …You know the moments I spent with you when we came here the second time to visit you are still clear in my mind. I remember you wearing these beautiful dresses and playing in the garden with me. I remember watching you messing with other people just for fun. I remember you watching TV all night long and when I used to come and ask you to sleep I remember you cursing me and shouting at me from the top of your lungs. And I remembering you threatening me to do what you asked or otherwise you will tell your parents that I raped you. He said and I laughed.

You know for years I wanted to come back to see what you have turned into because I knew that you were going to be a very beautiful women one day. For years I dreamed of seeing you and coming here again to spend more time with you and talk to you and know everything about you but the thing that stopped me was that you were going to refuse me because I am not all that rich guy stuff….he opened his mouth to continue but stopped for a moment and I could see tears building in his eyes.

Dean you are so special to me and this rich stuff….I said and then he placed his fingers to my lips and asked me to listen to him and then he continued.

So where was I? …he asked wiping some tears. Yeah so I was afraid and that's why I didn't came but when my mother told me that your dad invited us to come here for a while ..I just couldn't hold back anymore and when I came here and saw you coming down the stairs and standing in front of me I wasn't scared anymore. You know you are just what I dreamed you were going to be…beautiful, kind, honest...You are everything to me. Always were and always will be. Dean said kissing my forehead.

Dean now can I talk? I asked smiling.

Yes. He replied

I know you are not rich and all that...it doesn't matter you are special to me more than you know…..I said wiping my tears because as soon I opened my mouth I started crying. Ahh stupid tears…I said and he laughed… So I was saying that I am sorry I don't remember all that stuff we did in our childhood. But the past three days I spent with you are the best for my life. I have never been so happy in my entire life because money can't buy you happiness. When I smell you cologne, feel you closer to me, hear your voice it all just fills me up. And I don't know if it's too early or not but I want to say that …..I wanted to continue but dean started walking away.

Dean where the hell are you going I am not finish yet. I said blocking his way.

I know what you are going to say hell I want the same thing but I can't do this. He said looking at me with sad eyes.

What the hell are you talking about? What do u mean you can't do this just please hear me out okay? I said standing closer to him.

I can't ….Max if u say this what I think you are going to say you will make it really hard for me because then I can't back away from this no matter how much I try …

I love you dean….I said breathlessly

Don't please just don't …..He said and I could see him crying but being a man he didn't wanted to show his tears so he wiped it away.

Dean I love you so much ….I said touching his chest and placing my hands on his heart.

Max just…you don't know the consequences…it's not easy as you think….I am not rich max so I cannot provide you the luxuries you have or the fancy things you have. Anything I will give you will be so small compared to what you have. He said looking at me like he was trying to make me understand.

I don't want these luxuries or these fancy things all I want is you ….I will live wherever you want me to. I will do whatever you ask me do. I want to sleep in your arms every night smelling your cologne and I want to wake every morning knowing that you will be sleeping beside me and I want to start my day looking at your handsome face. And believe me giving up everything I have is nothing because what being with you gives me it's more than I can define in words. So please don't ask me to leave you because leaving you will kill me. So do you love me or not? I asked him holding my breath.

I love you more than anything in this world. He said and then he pulled me into a hug and I started crying in his arms.

Are you PMSing or what huh? He asked grinning.

Just up bitch.

Okay jerk.

Max what about your mom? Is she going to be okay with this? Dean asked me looking at me.

To tell you the truth I think she is going to be very shocked and she will have a hard time dealing with this but we have time because she is going to visit her friend who is ill in New York tomorrow so that gives us time to tell my dad and hopefully when she will come back she will listen to him and we can get married. I said smiling.

Wait a minute who said anything about us getting married? Dean asked and gave me a serious look.

What dean…you don't want to get married? I asked tears building in my eyes.

Oh come on don't cry again I was just kidding. He said and I slapped his shoulder and then he bent on the ground on one leg and took my right hand in his and said something that I knew was going to change everything.

Max Winston...I Dean Winchester promise to love you from every moment now on so will you please do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me and being my wife. He said smiling and then took out a cute small diamond ring from his pocket.

Yes …Oh my god yes…I will….I said and then I gave him my hand so he could put the ring on my finger.

I have to say I am one lucky man …..He said before kissing me.

Yes you are but wait a minute where did you get this ring? I asked curiously.

Well it was my mom's and she gave it to me last year when I turned 25 so I could give it to the girl I want to marry and honestly I was saving it for you. He said smiling. I know it isn't much but it's all I have. I will buy you another one later if you want.

Are you kidding me deanie it's perfect. I don't want another one because I love this one. I said kissing him

I love you so much. He said pulling me into a really passionate kiss.

I know now can you shut up and kiss me...I said smiling.

If I get ten reviews well then you will get the next chapter…please review guys it tells me that you love my story… 


End file.
